Sweet Love and Painful Betrayal
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]When Kagome got tired of begin jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing each other, when she met someone that can cure her pain when she drank the potion, she ends working for Naraku. Read more of the summary in here please [First FF]
1. Love and Sorrow

Sweet love and Painful Betrayal

Summary

When Kagome got tired of begin jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing each other, when she met someone that can cure her pain when she drank the potion, she ends working for Naraku. How will Inuyasha react to this surprise? Will Kagome revert back to her normal self? Spoilers if you don't watch 126. Inu/Kag and Mir/San

Disclaimed: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, okay

Rated T

This is my first time one I had had made so don't laugh or get angry.

This story happens after episode 126

* * *

Chapter 1: Love and Sorrow

_"Kikyou and Inuyasha..."_ thought Kagome

She stared at Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing, in front of the scared tree that is surrounded by souls.

_"But why..." _whispered Kagome as her heart is filled hatred.

Kagome thoughts were filled with Akago words.

_"Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou, not you."_

_"When you learned of Kikyou's death, in your heart, you were quite happy, to think that such an obstacle of a woman was dead..._

_However, upon hearing that Kikyou was, after all, still alive, Inuyasha went to her again._

_Whether she is alive or dead, Inuyasha's heart belongs to her. You bear a grudge against Inuyasha. You loathe Kikyou. It is okay for you to hate them. It is within your right to hate them. Fill your heart with bitterness once again, and allow me to grasp your soul."_

Kagome was at pain at those words, she wished could it get out of her mind. She notices that Kikyou's Soul Collecters are staring at her with amusing pleasure on their faces. They move forward toward Kikyou, surround her if they are defending. Kagome's eye widen, when Kikyou looked at the tree that Kagome was hiding. "Come out Kagome." said Kikyou.

Inuyasha's eye have widen as well as he has heard Kagome name being called out. Kagome was scared but she has to come out, since Kikyou know she is here. "What is the matter Kagome, scared?"

Kagome's heart beats faster and harder as she walked out behind the tree, she was hiding. When Kagome finally got out, face to face with Kikyou. "Inuya-" Kagome stopped as Kikyou ready her arrow and pierce Kagome's heart.

_"I'm alive still! Is this truly a dream?" _Kagome thought to herself as she stared at the arrow at her chest.

"Inuyasha is mine, not yours!" Kikyou claimed, she was screaming at Kagome. "You took him away from me, you took everything I held dearly! You don't deserve a man like him." Kikyou smirked and continue. "Kagome, Inuyasha chose me over you, so you have to die."

_"Inuyasha, why?" _said Kagome in a weak voice.

_"Why am I saying this? I know this is a dream, I just know it! It's a DREAM!" _Kagome started screaming in her own thoughts.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, sadness filled her eyes as she stare at Inuyasha. The silence fall upon area, then Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I chose... Kikyou." Inuyasha said softly.

_"No, you didn't! It's all a dream! A DREAM!" _Kagome kept screaming in her head.

Kagome's heart broke, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I see Inuyasha," said Kagome as her tear are now running down her cheeks. "You want to leave with Kikyou and leave here to die?"

_"It is just a dream!" _Kagome kept screaming to end this nightmare.

"Yes..." said Inuyasha.

"IT IS JUST A DREAM!" screamed Kagome on top her own lungs.

* * *

Kagome POV

I woke up; my heart was still racing after that horrible nightmare I had. I placed my hand over my heart, feeling the bitter hatred for Kikyou and Inuyasha. "Hey, you are awake," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha have startled me. My head is spinning so badly, the pain in my heart has not yet fainted away, but I'll have to refuse to be taken in to my own hatred. I looked into those bright amber eyes as they glared at my own, making sure that I'm okay. I wonder if Inuyasha saved me? At that moment, the speck of hatred was in my heart has melted away at that thought. "Inuyasha, do you save me?" I said in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha's eyes had widen that was shocked at that the question. "Yes, I did." Inuyasha's eyes had softened a bit.

We were walking in the woods, towards the tree where Inuyasha was pinned to, 50 years ago. We have sat down haven't said word in hours, I didn't think of Inuyasha at all, My only thought was that horrible dream I had, I felt so empty when I seen the event happening through my eyes, but it was a mere nightmare. I kept thinking about the dream until Inuyasha broke the silence between us. "Kagome how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

He kept staring at me with those caring amber eyes. "No, you're not! I almost lost you! I'm not leaving you again, like I did before!" he shouted.

I stared at him with suspicion. "Don't you lie, you will go after Kikyou, when you hear news about her being alive. I would know because I been with you all the time!"

"I do not!" shouted Inuyasha with a hint of anger.

"Fine, believe what you said." I said as I walked away.

My heart ached as I leave Inuyasha behind but he keeps being stubborn, I guess that why I love him. I smiled as walked towards the village.

Inuyasha POV

Damn that woman for making it harder for me. I grunted with disbelief of what she said to me. But one sentence was bugging me. _"Don't you lie, you will go after Kikyou, when you hear news about her being alive. I would know because I been with you all the time!"_

I realized that she is right, but it doesn't stop me from saving her from danger itself, she always call for me when she is in danger, how helpless, but she is helpful sometimes. I gazed at the sky with calm expression on my face as I thought of those things. I got up and went after her myself.

I went to village to find Kagome, she was with Sango, laughing. I watched them talk and laughing, I didn't even bother listening. As I watched, Miroku came behind me, and also scared me, but I didn't show it. "Miroku, why do you always come behind my back?" I screamed.

I didn't care if the girls were watching me. I'm soo pissed at Miroku always going behind my back. "Now, now Inuyasha, you know very well than peeping at girls when they talk." Miroku said calmly.

His calm expression is now pissing me off even more, I want rip that calm expression off his face even more. "So do you, you pervert! You going around flirting with woman everywhere we go! You are more different than me!" I kept screaming.

Miroku's face is now worried; I got him now where I want him. I smirked with glory, as if I slay a demon more powerful than Naraku. Than I realized, that there was a scary aura behind me, I turned and found Sango in a scary expression. I ran behind Miroku and hide from Sango. She is glaring at me with those scary eyes, I even quivered more than before.

Miroku POV

Moron, he doesn't think clearly before he speaks does he. Sango's face now scares me even more. I stood there as Sango kept glaring at Inuyasha, and me, and then stormed out. I sigh in relief; Kagome got up, and started yelling at Inuyasha, I was in the middle of it all because he is still behind me. "INUYASHA! You made Sango upset, now go say sorry NOW!" Kagome shouted, I swear that my ears are going to fall off.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha screamed as well.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I said, the arguing is going to start soon, so I got to leave as soon possible without my ears falling off.

"You got to go comfort Sango please, Miroku." Said Kagome in a worried voice.

"Uhh.. are you sure? You seen to be okay to comfort her." I said, I don't want to face Sango right now.

"No, Miroku I know you are the only one you can do it, besides I got a JERK to deal with." Said Kagome in a stern voice as she glare at Inuyasha.

"What do I do?" Shouted Inuyasha.

"You made Sango upset, now go apologize NOW!" Kagome yelled.

"I did not!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"SIT!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, causing a big pit in the ground. I'm lucky I'm not wearing those prayer beads like Inuyasha's. I sighed and went after Sango like Kagome ask me to; I was walking into the forest, in search of Sango. I kept walking, until a soft cried came through the forest. I ran towards it and a find a young little girl, injured; she has wounds on her arms and legs, her black hair was smothered by dark red blood, her bright brown eyes were filled with tears, from her mouth was dripping blood, her light blue kimono was cover with blood and ripped at the shoulder and chest. She stared at me with those sad eyes. "Young girl, where are your parents? And who injured you like that?" I asked.

"My parents were slaughter by a demon, that is big as a giant, a woman I met just a while ago said she will destroy the demon and I put my fate into her strength and praying that she lives." Said the girl.

"I see." I said. "I go help her too."

"Thank you." Said the girl; she bows her head to show her appreciation.

I wonder if it was Sango she was talking about. Well I got to check it out and see. I ran towards the next village on my way.

* * *

Box: I'm here to say, that I suck. TT

Kagome: No you are not. **Pat Box on the back **

Inuyasha: Leave her alone, she said she suck, tell her she suck.

Kagome: Sit.

**Inuyasha into the ground**

Box: Thanks

Box: I'm here to announcement that I will be holding interviews in the end.

Sango: Please R&R

Preview:

Kagome: Miroku comes with Sango very injured at the village, and a mysterious girl comes up to me and gave me a potion, that grants **Wishes**!

Girl: That is desired from you only.

Kagome: I am having nightmares that just only break my heart.

Kagome: Next chapter "Shallow Wish"

Kagome: I have finally made my wish...

(AN: Sorry about this, my ideas always change, this is my first FF and please R&R)


	2. Shallow Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like anime or so on, but I own my life and the girl

AN: No reviews so far, but not to worry, I'm finishing it though, if I have the chance...

Shallow Wish

**Miroku POV**

I got there as soon as possible, the only thing I saw was ruins and fire, and there was no demon in sight around here. I walked through the ruins, but only thing I can see was smoke, fire and blood. The smoke was choking me, then Inuyasha came and used the Wind Scar to blow the fire away.

**Inuyasha POV**

I looked at the ruins, only blood and burnt wood was in the air now but I smelled a very familiar scent. "Miroku, do you know what happen here?" I asked.

"No, not exactly but I know that there was a demon that attack here." Said Miroku.

"Did you know what it looks like?" I said.

"No, when I got here, there was no demon in sight." Said Miroku.

"How did you know that a demon hit here, it could be bandits first of all." I said.

I know that its Naraku's demon that attack here, its scent it is all over the place. "I found the information from a little girl, when I went to find… Sango, where is she!" Miroku shouted.

"What do you mean? Your saying Sango fought here!" I yelled.

"Yes, that little girl said so!" Miroku shouted.

"That girl sound suspicion are you sure she was telling the truth?" I said in a worry tone.

Kagome POV 

I wonder where Inuyasha is at now; he just ran off without me. I sigh, as I walked into the forest, and looked around. "I think I'm lost." I said.

As soon as I was going to leave, a young girl comes up to me, staring at me with her bright brown eyes. "Hi little girl, why are here alone in the woods?" I asked.

"I'm lost." Said the young girl.

I notice the wound and the blood she got all over her. "Lets go to the village clean you up and check up on those wounds?" I asked in a worried tone.

The girl shook her head. I was worried where did she got those wounds. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm okay," the girl smiled. "I'm here to give you this, my mother made it for you."

"Who is your mother?" I asked.

I think I never met her, but how did she know who was I? "You won't know her so please don't ask…" Girl's expression had saddens.

"I see." I said.

"So here is the gift." The girl gave me a bottle with redish purple liquid in the bottle.

I stared at the bottle for while. "What is it though?" I asked.

"A potion to grant any wish that is desired from only you. You go to a far distant area where no one can found you, and make wish in your head then drink it and it will come true." Said the girl with a hint of excitement.

"Okay then, but why at a place that no one can found me?" I wonder.

"Or it won't come true." Said the girl.

"I don't really know about that though." I said. "So you want to come with me to the village?"

Girl shook her no. "Why?" I said.

"I don't feel secured in a village I don't know." Said the girl.

"Don't worry you got me, don't ya?" I said smiling.

"NO!" said the girl as she ran.

"Wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I shouted; I ran after her.

**Miroku POV**

I was looking everywhere for Sango, but she nowhere to be found. Inuyasha and I looked all over the ruins and can't still found her. So we decided to look around the forest to found her. When I went back to where the little girl was, she was gone, but Sango was lying on the ground where the girl was, with large wounds, it is covered with large amount blood, but the cut was not so deep though. "Inuyasha, I found her." I said softly, I don't want Sango to wake up.

Inuyasha must have heard what I said. He had rushed here very fast, as he got here, his eyes had widened. "Inuyasha what is wrong?" I asked.

"I have smelled Naraku's scent back at the village and now around this area." Inuyasha growled.

"I see, but how did Naraku's demon got here, if I can't sense it's demonic aura?" I wonder.

Inuyasha didn't even listen, he just ignore me. "So I'll carry Sango." Said Inuyasha.

"No, I'll carry her, you should be worrying about Kagome." I said as I picked Sango up.

"Miroku, let me carry Sango then I go after Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

"What if she gets into this condition like Sango's?" I said.

"Damnit, Miroku let me carry her." Inuyasha insisted.

"Hurry Inuyasha." I said.

"Damn!" Inuyasha started to jump away from the area.

At least I got carry Sango. I grabbed her butt when I try to get her on my back, but I got slapped, it seen that Sango is glaring at me that said "DIE, MONK." I laughed nervously and the slap mark sting a bit but it was really worth it, Sango started stomped away, I laugh nervously again, because she was staring at me at a long distance. I started walking towards her; I got smack badly this time. "Sango, what are you doing?" I whined. "I haven't done anything yet!"

Sango started to collapse towards the ground, it seen she lost a large amount of blood, I got to stop goofing around. I picked her up and started to walk towards the village as Kirara came running towards me. "Kirara, can you carry me and Sango?" I asked.

Kirara nodded and transformed, I got Sango on Kirara then I got on. We lifted into the air and towards the village.

**Kagome POV**

I had chase the girl and lost her. Looking at the surrounding around me, I sigh and sit down. "I'm lost... Again." I muttered under my breath.

I decided to rest a bit and continue moving later. As I settle down, a very cold feeling slither down my spine. What is that horrible feeling? I'll leave then. I started to walk off to stay away from the cold feeling.

**Inuyasha POV**

Damn, I can't find Kagome anywhere, but her scent lingers here. I follow the scent and found Kagome with demons behind her, preparing to strike her down. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" I shouted.

I slash the demons and they lay dead before me, I looked at Kagome, worried. "What the hell are you doing in the forest, you could have been killed by a demon!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." Kagome looked down.

"Lets go then." I said.

I pick up Kagome on my back, went to the village. When we got there, Miroku and Sango was there, Miroku was tending the injured Sango, that was resting quietly.

Kagome got off my back, ran to Sango and started to cry, she was talking to Miroku and came back very worried. "Is Sango is going to be alright?" Kagome voice was broken up from crying.

"She will do fine." I said in confident.

"I hope you are right." Kagome was calming down a bit.

**Kagome POV**

I don't know what to do, Sango hurt and I can't help her! I wish I can believewhatInuyasha just said, but I can't help but to worry. I mean a friend I value as a sister, I'm afraid of losing her. I didn't sleep well last night, I only had dreams that involve Inuyasha and Kikyou and having my heart broken. I was so tired in the morning, I looked at the rising sun, I tried to sleep but still I remain restless. Inuyasha watched my action all night, as I watched the sun rising up and gently lay back down resting her back.

We only tend Sango's wounds and fell asleep. Sango's wound started to close up very slowly, it is taking forever to close up. Every night I tried to sleep, it was always the same dream over and over. The others worried about me, my face was too pale like cream. I am so angry now, it been a week and Sango state, she was in, had never recover still.

Later that night, I couldn't take it anymore, it was driving me crazy. The dreams are flashing beforemy eyes,I'm was losing it, losingmy mind.My jealously grew for every waking moment of that dream that hauntsme, inmy sleep. _I'm so flared up, that is making me want to kill Kikyou. But I can't, because Inuyasha loved her and mourned for Kikyou's death and hatedme for killing her, ifI did. But I need it out of my mind, but how? I know! That potion, that girl gave me, it grants only my desires, but I want Sango to be better, but if I want to stay sane, I have to get rid of it._

I pulled a redish purple bottle and quietly sneaking out, making sure Inuyasha wasn't following me. I just notice that he twitch his ears and but no harm done. As I got out of Kaede's hut, I made sure I'm in a long distance from the hut and ran into the forest, where Inuyasha and I firsted met. I ran farther north and sat down behind the God tree.

I looked around if anyone followed me, there was no one there so I'm safe for now. I carefully pulled the cork, it had an awful smell. It almost smelled like poison, I try to ignore the smell, but it was burning my nose just by the smell of it. I thought I heard a sneeze from the tree, I thought it was my imagation, but that sneezing happened to continue constantly, I'm started to get annoyed by it. I stood up and closed the bottle. "SIT BOY!" I shouted with all my might.

Inuyasha came crashing on my back and he had strained my back. "What are you doing here!" I yelled in question.

"I was wondering where you were going and I found you here, and you open that weird bottle, that was making my nose itchy and... Hey wench, what is that bottle anyways?" Inuyasha said in confusion.

"None of your business, now get off of me now." I said, struggling out from under him.

"No, not until you anwser my question." Inuyasha sat on me now.

"I said get off now or!" I growled at him, he is going to pay.

"Or what? Sit me? You are not in the position to say that." Inuyasha smirked.

"OFF NOW!" I glared at him with a sneer anger flaring in my eyes.

Inuyasha stared at me, frighten. He got off of me and try to get away from, now he is in for it. "Sit boy." I said as loud as I can.

I heard a distance 'WHAM' I smiled in satisfaction, as I walked towards Kaede's hut, I devise a plan to sneak out and make a wish.

Next morning, I got out and stretched out my arm and yawn. I got to sleep once for the whole week, but Sango isn't well yet. I went inside to treat her.

**Inuyasha POV**

I have to keep an eye out for Kagome, she could have drink that awful potion and killed herself. I'll be damned if anything happened to her. I watched Kagome from the branch, nearby the hut. I gazed at that beautiful being in front of my eye, savouring ever hour just to gaze her form as she treated Sango. She was helping Kaede treating Sango, they are trying their best. The wound should have healed for the whole week, but the wound seems fresh still. Kagome got up and went outside and prepare our meal.

I got down from the tree to talk to her. "So, how is Sango?" I asked.

"Not getting any better." she said ina worried tone.

Miroku was out picking herbs, Shippo was playing with Kirara, Kagome is now making our meal, and Kaede is tending Sango's wounds. What am I? Pork liver? Well, I'll go bug Shippo for the time being.

**Shippo POV**

I was playing with Kirara, and chase her around, then Inuyasha came up and pick me up from my tail. "Hey let me go!" I screamed.

"Feh, like I would do that." Inuyasha snorted.

"Kagome help!" I called for Kagome.

Kagome was busy until I called her name, and notice me in trouble. "Inuyasha, put him down and let him play." she told him.

"Feh, like I would let the little runt go." Inuyasha is poking my head now.

"Stop that, that hurts you know." I tried to cover my head.

"Inuyasha, stop that." Kagome warned him.

Inuyasha was ignoring her, and continue poking my head. I was started to cry. "Stop it." I begged.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said, very angry.

I ran behind Kirara, as Kagome walked away to cook. "Idiot." I said.

**Kagome POV**

I got over Inuyasha rude behaviour and let prepared the meal and everyone ate okay, I went to feed Sango, she never seem to move with a wound that deep.

It was finally night, I still couldn't sleep again for that dream haunts me. I sneaked out quietly, I'm lucky to by the door. I went out to see the young girl outside, smiling. She started to walk away, judging how she stop and looked at me, I followed her. She continue to led ahead and came across a burned village with freshly new grass on the ground. I looked around, seeing blood stain on the frames and dirt on the ground. I turn back to the girl and she was gone.

I walked over the area, and thought about Sango's wound. So this took place here, like Miroku said. I walked into the forest, and thought this is a good spot to wish. I sat down and pull the cork off, I listen carefully for sneezing. I only heard the wind and something, it sound like 'phhf' but I ignore it. I closed my eyes and whispered, _"I wished to stop being jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyou, and only love Inuyasha."_

I drank the potion after saying that. A redish purple glow came out of nowhere and darkness started to surround me.

* * *

Box: Yo, I'm back with a late entry, sorry about that if anyone is reading, I have homework.

Kagome: Don't worry, I think they understand. It like me missing school.

Inuyasha: Feh, that was the worst yet, if you had improve your grammar, and stop making Kagome sit me two times...

Kagome: Sit

**Wham!**

Inuyasha: Now... Th..ree

Box: God, you know what Kagome, I was thinking of writing a fanfiction about you and Inuyasha dying.

Kagome: 00

Box: Got ya! You thought I mean it did you?

Kagome: Yes, but that what you said about taking sign language after reading "Sound of her Voice" I thought it pretty good, but you know I never would take sign language, until you know mute of course.

Box: So that how I got into that?

Box: I was going to have an interview but Inuyasha is knocked out for today. Here is my favourites: Top 5

1. Kagome/Sesshomaru

3. Kikyou (Believe or not)

4. Inuyasha

5. Sango

I have fuming hatred for both Kagome and Kikyou and like them too.

Jack here for Kagome side, because he love Kagome too much, and I don't love Kikyou. So let her die, that what I say but-

Kagome: Let's get to the preview already!

Box: Fine, fine, fine

Kagome: Where am I? What era is this? The Fuedal Era? Oh no! School just begin and I'm 500 years in the past, how did I get here?

Inuyasha: Kagome are you alright?

Kagome: No, I'm not alright, did you took me down the well? I remember a white thing grabbed and boom I'm here.

Naraku: Kagome, I can help you.

Kagome: What? You help me? Why do I feel angry throughout my body?

Kagome: Next Chapter is 'Forgotten'

Inuyasha: Kagome where are you?


	3. Forgotten

Author Notes: No POV it gets too hard if I continue POV

Disclaimer: I live in a box that live in an alley, I don't have any cash on me. Please don't sue because I wrote on a piece of paper saying "I don't own anything but this box"

_**Sweet Love and Painful Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 3: Forgotten...**_

As Kagome sneak out again like last time, Inuyasha's twitch at the sound of movement in the silent hut. He looked at the door, swinging back and forth. He let out a small growl escape from his throat. _"She is going somewhere again,"_ Inuyasha sniff in the air, _"Who scent is that? The scent carries lilies and...Naraku! Kagome is in danger!"_

Inuyasha quietly stood up and tippy toes over the sleeping body, he doesn't want them to be alert. When he finally past over the sleeping bodies, he was about to make his way to the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle, Inuyasha looked down to see Sango's hand holding him in place. Inuyasha kneel down and carefully grab her hand gently. He tried to pull her hand off, but the hand's grip won't let go._ "For a girl who is knock out for a long time, can have such a death grip."_ Inuyasha continue pulling it off.

Inuyasha's ankle started burn in pain, Inuyasha continue struggling without hurting Sango. Inuyasha realize something famillar about the hand to make it leg off him. He carefully lean over to Sango's body, stretch his hand over to Sango's butt. _"Sorry Sango."_ He close his eyes and rub her butt. Her hand let go of Inuyasha's ankle and head towards the cheek.

**SMACK!** Everyone woke up, they all stared at Inuyasha position and Sango's red face. "Hentai! I can't believe you took the habit from Miroku!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

_"So much for a quiet escape."_ Inuyasha rubbing his cheek.

"I don't have time for this," Inuyasha got up, heading towards the door. "I'm going somewhere, now you guys stay where you are."

With that said Inuyasha left the hut and follow the scent of Kagomes'.

They all stared at each other, Sango laid down to think of what just happen. They sat quietly until Miroku broke the silent. "What just happen?"

"That is what I want to know myself." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha got there when Kagome was inspecting the area for 'him', Inuyasha made it there with his haori covering his nose, when he felt a sneeze coming through. Inuyasha made only 'phhf' noise as he continue watching Kagome who is now whispering. _"I wished to stop being jealous of Inuyasha and Kikyou, and only love Inuyasha."_ Inuyasha heard Kagome whisper.

_"Is that all she wanted?"_ Inuyasha thought back on her wish.

When Kagome finish drinking the potion, a reddish purple glow appeared around her body and fell to the ground. Inuyasha jumped down to see if Kagome breathing, her breathe steadied slowly into a sleeping pace. Inuyasha pick her up in her sleeping form carefully put her on his back, jumping at a high altitude and soaring through the air to jump across trees. _"Kagome, you shouldn't worry about things like that. Kikyou is dead because Naraku and nothing can't change that."_ Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome resting peacefully.

Inuyasha reached the hut and only to be stumbled by questions of 'what happening' phase. They stop when they saw Kagome resting on Inuyasha back, Shippo jump onto Kagome and stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you know what happen to Kagome?" Shippo asks.

Inuyasha put Kagome down into her sleeping bag, turn towards the others. "Feh, I don't know but I know that she is fine." Inuyasha told Shippo.

_"Idiot can't tell the truth straight forward."_ Shippo glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you tell me, why have you rubbed my butt?" Sango said in an angry tone.

Inuyasha feels small as Sango grew more impatient. "I needed to because to.. um.. escape." Inuyasha said nervously.

"To escape what?" Sango gritting her teeth.

"Your death grip." Inuyasha pointed at the hand marked on his ankle.

Sango stared in belief what he said, she place her right hand on his ankle and they resemble. Sango pull her hand away and looking at both hand and mark. "I did that?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, when I tried to follow Kagome." Inuyasha stared at the rising sun.

There was soft groan and silent fell onto the hut again, Sango started to speak. "Didn't mean you have to rub my butt." Sango hissed.

"Sorry, but you were injured and I can't do anymore damage to you or Kagome gets angry. Hey, when did you feel better?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sango looked at her wounds were, the wounds are healed and she felt okay. "I don't know." was her answer.

Miroku looked at Sango and thought back of the earlier events that happened. "Sango what happen to you?" Miroku asked softly.

"Well I was walking off from two morons that made me feel bad, I needed to get my mind off of it so I was going to bathe in the hot springs when screams came out." Sango recalling the events. "When I got there, the villager were devoured and it looked like Naraku's demons were carrying off a little girl. I killed the demons and save the little girl, then a mist came by that smell like lilies put me into a sleep and that is all I remember."

Miroku listened and the word sank in. "Sango, how did you got injured?"

"I don't remember being injured but when I woke up, I was deeply wounded and then you guys came." Sango recalled.

Inuyasha and Miroku are thinking and putting pieces together, 'but what does Naraku want?' was only in their thoughts. They thought back when Akago said that he will be back again. Inuyasha starts to understand Naraku plans, Miroku only understand parts of it because Inuyasha never mention about what happen to Kagome. "I get what Naraku is trying to do." Inuyasha grinned.

They all looked at him if he is some creature from another planet, but they ignore that statement and decided to listen to him.

"You know that Naraku is trying to use Kagome to find all the jewel shards, because Kikyou is gone right." The other nodded, Inuyasha continues. "What if he trying to do that but try to get Kagome without us knowing it. He made another incarnation without us knowing it's exist, gave Kagome a potion for Kagome to drink, lie about the potion abilties, and try to control Kagome with the potion in effect."

"A potion? Kagome drank a potion to make her in that state." Sango pointed where Kagome is.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you guys already." Inuyasha replied.

They stared at him. "No." They all said at once.

* * *

The sun rise in the sky, Kagome started to stir in her sleep and woke up. She looked around her surrounding, she was shock and surprised at where she is at. As she got over that feeling, she ran out of the hut hoping it is not true. The bird were chirping and the wind blew gently in the air, Kagome is beyond shock. _"Where am I? How did I got here? I'll be late for school if I don't hurry."_ Kagome grew worry as she thought this things._ "Where is Souta? Where are my family? I only remember I went to help Souta get Buyo and.."_ Kagome stopped when she saw villagers and old lady coming up to her.

"Kagome, are ye feeling alright?" Kaede said.

Kagome paused when she heard her name. _"How does this old lady know my name?" _

"Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"I knew ya a long time, are ye sure ye are fine?" Kaede asked again.

_"Knew me a long time?"_ Kagome stared in disbelief at Kaede._ "She doesn't ring any bells in my mind, but I do feel calm around her."_

A red and white blur came in front of her face and stopped. Inuyasha smiled to see Kagome is fine. "Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

More figures came after Inuyasha, Shippo leaped on Kagome's shoulder and Sango and Miroku smiled to see their friend is fine. Miroku has a slap mark on his cheek, they started to say that phase 'How are you?'. Kagome stared at the strange people in front of her, she thought she would feel shock but a calm feeling only spread in her body. Kagome looked at Shippo and felt happy, she can't help but to smile when she notice Shippo's bushy tail she couldn't resist. She reached for the tail and run her fingers through it fur, Shippo looked back to see Kagome feeling his soft tail. Shippo blushed and got off Kagome's shoulder and ran up to Sango's shoulder, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha direction. She giggled when she saw his soft white ears, she walked up towards him. Inuyasha took a step back when she got closer, but she jumped on him and tweak his ears and continue until she got it out of her system. She got up and blushed when she saw everyone staring at her._ "Oh my gosh, they think I am weird or something. But least I got to feel those soft fur and that guy's ears, they are soo soft."_

Inuyasha got up and stared at Kagome. "Hey what is the big deal with tweaking my ears!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed voice.

"I couldn't resist your fluffy ears!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha is now confused, she only tweaks his ears just to annoy him. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped giggling, she is confused as well. "No, I'm not alright did you took me down the well? I only remember that a white thing grabbed me and wham I woke up here in Fuedal Japan!" Kagome explained.

Miroku came up to Kagome. "Do you remember any of us?" Miroku questioned Kagome.

"No, I only remember being home and I'm right here." Kagome replied.

"Then," Miroku kneel down before Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, will you bear my child?"

Kagome stared at him, she felt familliar with this line and **'Thud!'** echoed around the area. Sango's face was beet red. Her hirakotsu hits Miroku's head. After that they continue talking to Kagome alot of things, it was night time. Kagome started at the moon. _"Is that what happen?"_

Kagome got out quietly, Inuyasha nudged her. "I'm going for a walk Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Who said that worry about you." Inuyasha turn his head away.

Kagome smiled and left the hut and walk around Inuyasha forest, she went to the god tree and think things clearly. A white figure came up to Kagome, her face was emotionless and she held a mirror in her hand. Two more figures came after her, one was a woman with a fan and one was a young girl. "We are here for you Kagome." Kanna said in a emotionless tone.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome back up against the god tree.

"Naraku send us here to get you." The young girl smiled.

The girl waved her hand and a white mist appeared, Kagome was losing her sight, things were getting blurry and she felt too relax. Kagome fell towards the ground, Kagura pull out her feather to appear underneath them. When Inuyasha jumped out about to slash Kagura when the young girl jumped at Inuyasha. "Go Kagura!" The girl screamed.

Kagura nodded her head and left the young girl with Inuyasha. _"What are they going to do if they find Kagome gone?"_ Kagura thoughts were only on them.

Inuyasha got the girl off of him, he stared at the girl as she got up._ "Her scent is lilies and Naraku, is this the little girl Sango is speaking of?"_ Inuyasha thought.

The girl stood up and started to run when Inuyasha jump in front of her, she formed a fist with her right hand and prepare to strike him. Instead she open her hand to find needles heading towards him, he quickly dodge it and punch her lights out. Inuyasha grabbed the girl, went back to the hut to tie her up on the tree. The girl stirred in her sleep, she woke up seeing 4 figures in front of her. They were glaring at her, "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

She turn her head as a replied, Inuyasha was going to kill her but Miroku stopped him with his staff and block Inuyasha. Miroku face her, "What is your name?"

She turned to look at the monk, "I'm Lily." She said softly, "I do not answer half breeds."

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself in a dank chamber, the cold air shift around made her shiver. She looked around to find a figure before her, it walk closer when it appeared to be a man with demonic feature. "Who are you?" Kagome whispered.

"Don't be scared Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome's spine stiff when she heard his voice, fear and anger rush through her body but she froze on the spot when he took a step closer. Naraku smirked at the fear that he sense from Kagome, "I'll have fun, but I have to deal with her first."

"Kagome, I can help you." Naraku spoke coldly.

Kagome snapped out of her fear. "Are you Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Naraku seem surprise that she remember him. "Miko, have you remember yet?"

"Yes I have, Inuyasha told me what happened." Kagome tried to get up, but something is holding her down.

Kagome was surprised that she was chained on the ground, she struggled trying to get out the chain and shackles that held in place. Her powers started to spark into chains and shackles and was able to weaken the hold. Naraku frowned seeing that she is too powerful, he turn his head and nodded to dark shadow area. Kanna came out of the darkness and headed towards Kagome and started to suck the soul. Kagome struggle less as her soul is being drained but only to stop when she stopped struggling. "Well, Miko I'll tried this by force then." Naraku smirked.

* * *

Box: Well I'm done chapter 3, I decided that I'll do the interview sometimes later. But don't ask for more I'm tired from partying and I got homework see ya! Preview are not always right. This story sucks too. Too many overuses words...

* * *

Lily: Kagome is under the control of Naraku what is everyone going to do? 

Inuyasha: This is your fault wench!

Lily: Hey, hey I'll try to help okay.

Inuyasha: Yeah right

Inuyasha: Next chapter 'After the final shard!'


	4. After the Final Shard

Disclaimer: I don't any one of the characters not even Lily.

A/N: I change my writing style so please bare with me here and I wrote the other chapter in a rush. Sorry about the late update, I had a major writer's block. I make it up by this long chapter. I think…

_**Sweet Love and Painful Betrayal**_

_**After the Final Shard**_

"What do you mean by 'Force'?" Kagome questioned.

Naraku smirked evilly he turned to Kanna, commanding her to come. Kanna walked into the darkness, slowly being swallow by the black surrounding. A few minutes after, a sound of footsteps came closer. A white figure holding a smaller figure in its small arms, when she came in front of Kagome with a small baby. "Hello Kagome, we meet again." The baby's lips slowly crept into a cold smile. "Naraku why am I summon here? I thought you going to plant new memories in her weak, pathetic mind." The baby said in an icy tone.

Naraku frowned at the eerie skin baby. "Change of plans, Lily had failed her duty." Naraku turned towards Kagome, who is struggling to sit up straight. "Miko, I will show you what I mean by 'force'. Kagura help our guest up." Naraku backed off a step, smirking at her struggles.

A female in a white and purple pattern kimono with a yellow obi around her hips, she walked over to Kagome yanked her sailor collar back to sit up. Kagome lean against the wall when someone push something on her chest, she felt her soul trapped and she can't move her body. She looked down to see a pair of pale purple eyes to meet hers. "Kanna give Kagome's soul back, I can feel that she is weakening." The baby demanded.

Kanna's mirror flash a bright blue light, it shot towards Kagome giving her more energy to move. She felt a hard tug on her soul; her heartbeat paces in more accelerating speed. The baby's hand grasp on her green and white uniform, trying to find what he needs. He continues staring at Kagome's blue-grey eyes. "Kagome have you remember the pain, you had with Kikyou and Inuyasha?" The baby muttered.

Kagome looked at the pale purple eyes, puzzled by his words. "What do you mean? I have no idea what you mean! I will not fall for your mind tricks." Kagome spoke in her thoughts.

The baby turned to Naraku without letting go of his grasp. "Naraku, she has no memory of who is Kikyou and she is willingly not giving in." The baby explains clamly.

Naraku grew impatient with the miko in front of him. "Let go of her and I will deal with her."

The baby did what he asks and Kanna went to pick up him, backed away into the darkness. Naraku smile evilly as he walked over to Kagome, he punched her face leaving a bruise on her cheek. Kagome moaned as she picks herself off the floor, only to be stomp down on the cold, wet floor. "Miko I want you feel hatred, feel the consuming hatred running through your veins now." Naraku continue stomping.

Kagome only scream in pain, strain to hear anything but her bloodhurling screams. The blood flow onto the ground, leaving gushing marks and cuts on her weak legs. She lay on the floor sleeping, weak to move anywhere. Naraku enjoyed the screams that echoed across the hallway, he went leave. "Kagura tend to her wounds, she has enough for today." Naraku walked across the halls with his blood stained boots.

Kagura walk closer to where Kagome is kept. As she entered the room, she heard a splash underneath her sandals. "I don't remember having water here." Kagura kneel down, swiping her finger against the cold liquid.

When she pick up her hand, she seen darker image on her finger than clear fluid. She ran her fingers through the dark image; she felt disgust as she felt the warmth in the liquid. She places her finger near the light in the dank chamber to see red, red blood oozing down from her fingertips. She panic, she never knew there was a lot of blood surrounding the area, she ran, she ran towards Kagome to see bruised, cuts, gush marks. She tends Kagome's wounds carefully, seeing that she can't disobey orders from Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha was outrage at the demon in front of him, he was about to slay her until he smelt something famillar. The itching happen again, he started to sneeze uncontrollably. They shift their gaze Lily, who is looking the other direction. Inuyasha's nose burned now, Lily looked them with her bored, brown eyes. "I didn't do anything yet, I'm tied to a tree remember. My hands are tied as well so you can't blame me." Lily yawned.

Miroku stared at her, taking the detail into his head. "So what are you doing with Kagome?" He questioned in a brave tone.

Lily was deep in thought, she snaps back into reality. "Sorry, I was only following my duty." Lily sighed.

Miroku and Sango were shocked to hear this. "You mean, you are following orders for what?" Sango listened with interest.

"I wanted something, that I can't grasp my hand on. Naraku said he will fulfill my desires if I fulfill his." Lily recalled.

Shippo and Kirara were sneezing as well as Inuyasha, who sneeze like crazy. Lily looked at them, confused. "Are you okay!" Lily shouted in question.

Inuyasha's ear twitch, he looked at her and sneezed again. "What the **'Sneeze'** hell are **'Sneeze'** you think- **'Sneeze'** -ing, I'm **'Sneeze'** picking a ve-** 'Sneeze'** -ry annoying **'Sneeze'** scent!" Inuyasha sneezed.

Lily looked down, her bangs were covered her eyes. "That scent must be very annoying them, it is the red lily again." Lily sighs again.

Miroku looked at her again, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

Lily didn't look up, she continues looking at the ground. "Let me down, I'll try to get rid of it."

Inuyasha growled and sneeze again. "Why should we **'Sneeze'** trust you?"

"Because that scent won't leave until someone gets rid of it." Lily yelled.

Inuyasha's nose couldn't take the annoying sneezing anymore, he started to lose conscience. Kirara and Shippo were knock out by sneezing their nose off. They lie there with nothing bothering them. Miroku agreed to untie her, she ran off quickly. Inuyasha growled. "Why did **'Sneeze' **you do that!"

Miroku just looked at Inuyasha, the bush rustled. Lily came out with a bright red petal in her hands, it was not bigger than her pinky. Lily came close to Inuyasha, who sneeze even harder. Lily pulls out an empty bottle, place it in her bottle then close it. Inuyasha stop sneezing but got dizzy, he fell onto the ground very tired. Miroku walked up closely and looked at the petal. "What is this?" Miroku examining the petal.

"A red lily petal, it increases the chances for a potion to work properly. They are very rare." Lily put the bottle away.

She felt a hand sorting around her back; turn around to see Miroku's hand was on her back. Lily jumped back; sat near the tree she was tie up at. Sango stomped over towards Miroku, stepped on his toe and walk away. "Sango I was checking for any spiderlike mark on her back." Miroku sit down.

"Spider-like marks, you mean those burn marks? I can't have a burn mark, my skin will burst into flames." Lily rubbed her skin.

"So you are not incarnation?" Miroku raise his eyebrow in question.

Lily stared at him funny, she tried to hold back the laughter that got caught in her throat. Lily couldn't hold her laughter anymore, she snickered at first, substantially grew louder. She died down the laughter into a chuckle. "Of course I'm not incarnation, are you thinking like that when you first saw me?" Lily still chuckled.

Inuyasha finally got off the ground, moaning at the pain sneezing. "I'll never to sneeze again." Inuyasha place his hand on his head.

Lily grinned. "You want a bet?"

Inuyasha shook his head, sustaining to lift his head with his hand. Inuyasha leap to the nearest tree to lean carefully. Miroku kept his eyes on Lily while Sango took Kirara and Shippo in her arms. "It is a certain person who mention it to us, thinking you as an incarnation." Miroku said loudly, to make sure that everyone heard what he said.

Inuyasha blinked and stared at the monk. Lily only sigh, she fiddles with blade of grass. She looked at the sky, ignoring their ludicrous arguments about her being an incarnation. Lily thought back deeply, the voices and the world soon disappear as she close her eyes slowly.

_**Flashback**_

The world turned into a dark hallway leading her towards a yellow screen. A figure with three tails, wavy hair, a fine shape man. The shadow figure soon opens the screen door, demons flew down the halls and a purple mist flowed down the hall. Her feet were burning at the sensation from the flowing purple mist. _"A miasma?"_ she pondered.

The figure soon became into a clearer vision. His eyes were red, his black wavy hair ran down to his elbow, his skin was pale, it looks like an eye on the middle of his chest and so did his hands, he wore armour over most of his body, has three green, slimy tails, and his grin was cold. "Are you one name Naraku?" The girl asks nervously.

Silents filled the air which seen like hours, his voice crackled through the air. "Yes, are you the potion master, Lily?" Naraku replied.

Lily cleared her voice. "I'm not a mastery at potions but I do clearly have the talent for some potion." Lily answered in a clear tone.

Naraku cracked a wicked smile, "Do you know how do control people with potions?" Naraku said quietly.

"No, I'm not that skilled yet." Lily bowed.

Naraku frowned. "Don't you have a potion that can make the person work for you, like a memory scrabble?" Naraku said questioningly.

"I have potion in mind that can erase memories, it will only be temporary, if the person somehow been reminded of her/him past she/he only gather those thoughts not remembering the rest. To have the person's memories return fully, you must have someone kiss her/him that she/he knows or something or have me make a potion for her." Lily stood still for an answer.

Naraku stood in the eerie silence. His lips slowly crept into a smile. "That will do, but you can plant new memories right?"

Lily thought back carefully, she took her gaze towards Naraku's vermilion eyes. "Yes you can, but you really got to conceive him/her." Lily said.

Naraku turn walking towards the screen door he came out of, he continued moving and stops in front of the door. "You will give me the ingredients for this potion. And I have some work for you. May you give me this potion to cure her, if it should fail." Naraku demanded.

Lily slowly followed after the shady character as she walks into a dark room.

_**End Flashback**_

Lily was being shaking to death, snapping out of her flashback. Golden amber eyes met her hazel eyes; she jumped at the sight of them. Inuyasha watch her trying to catch her breath. "Oi wench, what the hell you are dreaming of?" Inuyasha fold his arms.

Lily calm down, her breathing was normal. She glare at Inuyasha for quite a while, she finally had the strength to stand up. The girl ignored his questioning, claws grabbed her wrist. "You are not leaving till I get some answer, bitch." Inuyasha snarled.

She didn't look back, Miroku walked up to her. "What did you dream about? Sorry about Inuyasha's rude behaviour." Miroku glared back at Inuyasha, when he mentions his name.

Lily sighs in defeat. "A flashback." Inuyasha let go of his grip.

"What kind?" Miroku asked again.

Lily took a glance at the monk and turn to the sky. "When I first met Naraku." Lily spoke softly.

Inuyasha started to growl, he reach out to grab Lily's scruff. "What the hell did you do back then." Inuyasha growled.

She sends an icy stare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we have to search the final shard." Lily picked herself up to Inuyasha's ears, and screamed in them.

Inuyasha dropped her, attempt to strangle her instead. His ears rang with pain and almost became deaf. The pain fainted from his sensitive ears; he looked around for the innocent girl. When he realizes she was 10 meters away from him, hiding behind Sango. Inuyasha resign and sit down next to Miroku. "So how are we supposed to find it?" He watches the girl's reaction.

"Let me handle that. Oh you guys might need to cover your nose, because this red lily might be in some use." Lily grinned.

* * *

Blood was being wiped off from Kagura's fingers. She muttered how ungrateful Naraku is; her red orbs show disgust and hatred. She returns back at the bloody, dank chamber for Kagome, to be brought to another room.

Kagome wore warrior clothing for females, armour was on her shoulder pad, armour plate place on her wound and chest, wearing armour plates as a shirt. The armour piece were bright red, she wore soft clothes under the thick armour.

Kagura undone the shackle that held her, making a dead soldier going towards and pick her up. More gather, with their brittle bone carrying the flesh over to a room. Kagome tries to wrestle out of their grasp and to flee, kicking few heads off at her attempt. "Stop your squirming, you humans are so pathetic." A voice rang beside her.

Kagome paused to see the person who spoke next to her. Kagura was floating beside her, gliding through the air on her feather. Kagome gave her a puzzle look, Kagura only turn her head in disgust. "What did Naraku do?" Kagura was talking to nobody but Kagome understood.

"He was beating me to death, but he seen to stop to tell me to hate." Kagome winced from the pain surging through her ribs.

Kagura face her, searching through her eyes for something. "So what, you don't hate him for just doing that?" Kagura said in question.

Kagome shook her head; Kagura was confused what is wrong with her. She was going to question her again, when a silhouette appeared. "What is wrong with you! Not one speck of hatred in your heart, and you were tortured in order to do so." A heinous tone spoke out at the surprise people.

Their eyes soon meet two crimson, beady eyes, beaming back with anger flickering in his eyes. Another figure walked from behind the malevolent eyes, Kanna carried the eerie skin baby. "Kagura, put her down." Kanna said emotionless.

Kagura close her fan as the bones fell to the ground, with Kagome collapsing onto them. Before Kagome could move, Naraku pull her raven hair down. Kagome bit her lips, held her scream down with a muffle. His fingers open her lower jaw, pouring a dark purple liquid down her weak throat.

Naraku release his grip on Kagome's hair and jaw, when the little bottle was empty. Kagome gasped for air, choking on the disgusting liquid at the process. Soon painful memories flash before her eyes, but one scene repeat over and over.

_-Kagome looked at Inuyasha, sadness filled her eyes as she stare at Inuyasha. The silence fall upon area, then Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I chose... Kikyou." Inuyasha said softly._

_**Kagome's heart broke**, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I see Inuyasha," said Kagome as her tear are now running down her cheeks. "You want to leave with Kikyou and leave here to die?"_

_"Yes..." said Inuyasha_.-

Kagome's eyes were in a daze, her limp form kneeling with movement of life. Kagura watch in awe, curious what just happen. Naraku seemed to read Kagura's inquisitive mind. "She will be like that until the pain goes away. Kanna proceed." Naraku explained.

Kanna approached Kagome, holding Akago, who reaching his hands out for Kagome's soul. Kanna was clearly unaffected by the powerful aura surrounding Kagome's weak body, the baby struggle through the aura, extending his hands more farther.

He seized Kagome, her aura dissipated smoothly under his control. Akago was able to emit the message in her fragile mind, feeling the hatred only speck up in her once pure heart. _"Hate them, be jealous of Kikyou, and be angry at Inuyasha." _The thoughts transmit through her head.

Things happens so fast, her soul shattered as Naraku place a tainted jewel shard on her forehead. The eerie skin baby shift his violet eyes at Naraku, Kagome's body slowly got up. "We have her now, lets continue now." The baby demanded. "I'm still amaze that her will let her live, by now my victims should have been dead by the time I control them. If we release our control of her, there is 60 percent that she will be still alive." He explained.

Naraku only smirked at the news. "Don't worry, I have other use for her." Naraku spoke eerily.

Naraku gesture them to follow him, they followed after him. Akago is resting in Kagome's arms; Naraku finally led them in a room filled with demons and remains. "Lets get her out of that preposterous outfit, don't you think. And we could change her also." Naraku grinned.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped agitate, bugging others. Miroku is mediating, Sango is polishing her hiarikotsu with the polish from Kagome's time period, Shippo and Kirara are trying to ignore the annoying tapping by playing. Inuyasha stood up, with others now turning their attention at Inuyasha. "What the hell is taking so damn long?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you always this impatient?" The girl pop out behind the bush, she was holding a bottle filled with pink liquid. Inuyasha snatch the bottle and scrutinize the fluid. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That is potion that can sense the jewels powers." Lily said proudly. "It will glow if the jewels powers are use."

Miroku rise, walking next to Inuyasha. "Wouldn't the jewel be dormant?" Miroku ask.

"Aren't we following Naraku for the final shard?" Lily questioned back.

"Hell, we have to be there before Naraku!" Inuyasha responded.

"Sorry about that, but I can make a potion that sense powers. We could open the lid to help us lead, but the red lily that is in the mix so it will make you sneeze again." Lily answered.

"If red lilies are rare, why was there one near here?" Miroku ask curiously.

"There you go with the questions, I'm a plant demon if you haven't notice." Lily explained. "A lily one, I make one red lily once per week. I'm the only one of my kind."

"I see." Miroku said, letting the information sink in.

"Quit your jabbering, we have to save Kagome." Inuyasha jumped off with the pink potion in his hands.

Kirara transformed into its large cat form. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Lily rode Kirara, lifting from the ground rushing after Inuyasha.

* * *

Kanna held the creepy infant, Kagome walked towards the demons. Demons charged at Kagome, surrounding her with their slimy body. They have melted into miko uniforms mostly like Kikyou's, instead of white for the top, grey with spiky armour on her shoulder, bottom was purple, laced with fangs. One demon form around her forehead, turning into tiara, made out of bones. A diamond shaped squaring on the tainted shard, sending a black glow. (A/N: If you watch the fourth movie, you know that copy Kikyou has that tiara too. That is the same okay almost.)

The lifeless girl walked over to Kanna to pick up Akago, resting still. "Come Kagome, we have to search for the jewel shard." Naraku grinned.

Kagome didn't reply; she followed him without questioning. Naraku walked on, slowly disappearing in the miasma. Kagura summon her feather, placing Kagome and Kanna on board following Naraku. They have arrived a misty lake, Naraku walked on lake heading the middle. A figure appeared from the lake, it had large ears that almost the size of it, closed eyes, it was old too.

"Naraku you know that Inuyasha is coming here, I hear that you have the young priestess here too." The old man said.

"Yes Minisenri, would you know where the jewel shard is to give us a head start?" Naraku asked politely.

"I hear it is between this world and the afterlife." Minisenri replied. "I must go now, Inuyasha is approaching here quickly."

He disappeared into the water; Naraku was turning around to leave when he heard something.

"Naraku, stop right there!" A cry was heard.

* * *

Inuyasha was speeding towards the scent of Naraku and Kagome; he watches Kagome and Naraku's minions soaring through the air after a purple cloud. His focus was on Kagome, noticing that she was wearing unusual clothes and holding Akago. _"Have they got her! I fail to protect her just like Kikyou!"_ Inuyasha watched in pain.

"Inuyasha!" The group behind cried out.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, continuing to follow them. He stared at the liquid that is now glowing a black colour, the pink liquid shift into a black goop. He crashes through the trees and saw Naraku leaving. "Naraku, stop right there!" Inuyasha cried out.

Naraku looked back, smirking. "Inuyasha, how nice to meet you."

"Cut the sweet talk Naraku, what the hell did you do to Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

"Didn't Akago filled you in the plan? Or are you stubborn to believe it?" Naraku reminded him.

"Give her to me Naraku!" Inuyasha charged into an attack.

"I'm afraid not, she still has some purpose. Come Kagome, deal with him." Naraku backed away from the swing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was shocked as a dark purple light shot through the air. Kagome was in a distance; she was in her fighting stance with a bow in her hands. She pulls another arrow, prepared to shoot him. "Kagome it's me Inuyasha! Don't you remember?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome release the arrow, aimed at Inuyasha. The dark purple light flew into the air, nipping his arm a bit. The wounds burns of dark energy, the bottle glows brighter. "Kagome what is wrong? Kagome answer me!" Inuyasha hollered.

Naraku laughed, he was grinning at astonish Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kagome is under my control. Your stupidity amuses me, but I'm off to find the final jewel shard."

"Inuyasha!" A voice screamed his name.

Kirara landed next to Inuyasha, Sango jumped off with Shippo on her shoulder, Miroku and Lily got off of Kirara. Naraku smiled, turning his attention at Lily. "You have betrayed me Lily, but I must thank you for the potion." Naraku grin grew larger.

They turned at Lily, who was confused at this conflict. "What potion? You cured her?" Lily asked.

Sango looked behind Naraku. "Kagome!" Sango cried in joy.

A purple light flew near Sango face, Inuyasha dodge out of the arrows way. "Kagome?" Sango looked at her friend.

"We will take our leave." Naraku flee, the miasma flew away.

Kagome retreats holding Akago, Kagura lift her feather into following again. Inuyasha dash forward grabbing Kagome's arm, her miko powers shocked Inuyasha back. Akago formed a barrier as they flew. Inuyasha continue chasing after them.

Sango dropped to knee, tear leaks down her cheeks. Looking at where Kagome was gone, Shippo was still puzzled what is going on. Miroku looked Lily, who is trying to remember what happened. "What potion did you taught him?" Miroku questioned.

"To forget and to cure that." Lily replied.

"Anything else?" Miroku pressure her more.

"Doesn't it seem weird that the jewel was still tainted, my potion is glowing black." Lily recalls, ignoring the question.

"Naraku probably has his jewel shards." Miroku simply answer.

"I saw his jewel, it is almost complete. The potion should have broken the bottle, but it has to be shard if it wasn't his." Lily explained. "That means there is one embedded in Kagome."

"Kagome should have purify the jewel, but she didn't that means." Miroku thought out loud.

"She has hatred in her heart. So Akago must have possessed her." Sango said suddenly.

"Right, lets go." Lily smiled.

* * *

Box: Gomen, I got a major writer's block and I got side tracked… You should know I have others too. Edit version. 


	5. Kagome's Struggle

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm really slow, I'm trying to update the best I can. Thanks for the review everyone, they are really keeping my muse going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or Inuyasha characters… Lily is the creation of my friend's imagination… If anyone wanted to know that is…

Sweet Love and Painful Betrayal 

**Chapter 5: Kagome's struggle**

Lily gazed at the orange skies that fill the once blue sky. They rode on Kirara as she moves swiftly against the raging wind. "Maybe I could make a potion that Kagome would-" Lily was cut off by Sango's objection.

"No, you probably make the situation more worse." Sango replied.

"Fine, I was just trying to help." Lily mumbled quietly, that no one caught it but the demons of the group.

_

* * *

_

Kagome woke up with a nasty headache; she looked around at her dark surroundings. There was whispers and muttering coming from all different directions around her, her head respond with throbbing pain through her head. She sat there quietly thinking that everything is perfectly fine, when a figure came out from the shadows. It looks like Kagome; but her face was filled with confidents and bravery. "Hello, what kind of soul are you? I'm courage by the way." The Kagome look alike greeted.

Kagome stared back at the copy; she couldn't feel her emotion arousing in her anymore. Cold, empty feelings were her mental state expression at the time. "I'm Kagome, what do you mean 'soul' anyways?" Kagome said in question, without hesitation.

The Kagome before her frowned, then a joyous smile craved on her face. "Hey everyone, this is the real one! Come out!" The courageous Kagome waved at the dim parts of the place, wherever they are.

A child ran towards them, as she ran, she trips over her shoelaces. She is identical as Kagome at the age of 6; she smiled brightly and picks herself up then rush over to sit on Kagome's lap. "Hello!" The child giggled.

Kagome stared at the young child and then at the girl who claims she's courage. She gets even more puzzled when a woman walked out of the darkness. A mature body but her face almost resembled like Kagome's. She smiled gleefully at Kagome, leveling herself at Kagome's position. "Hello Kagome, I know you are confused. We have to get control over your body, or you will do bad things to your friends." The woman explained.

"You mean Eri, Yuka, and Ayami?" Kagome asked.

The woman shook her head; she turned to the inky areas, gesturing for someone or something over here. A teenage girl in a familiar uniform stepped out of the vague rooms, she looked displease at Kagome. She walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her, Kagome felt like staring a mirror whenever she looks at the girl and when the girl looked at her. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm your memory of the Feudal Era or memories." The girl smiled.

Kagome blinked constantly, the three sigh but the child was really amused by what is going on. Kagome felt someone was hugging her, she looked down to see the girl whose state to be her memories, hugging her. Memories started to flood her mind; she placed her hand on top of her own head, trying to stop the memories from tearing her head open. When the memories stop flowing she looked down to see the girl disappeared. The words that escape from her lips were "Inuyasha.."

"Good, good. Your memories are back, but we are in a different crisis here." The mature one said. "Your soul has been shatter everywhere, making us and other souls appeared. I don't think if you have 'love' in your soul yet, seeing how she is walking around saying 'I love you' and other immature stuff that kid shouldn't hear. Your souls are in utter chaos in short terms." She explained.

"She said 'utter'." The child snickered.

"Quiet you. The person in control is Akago." The adult said. "Meaning 'Hatred' is in control."

Kagome is very puzzled still, but nodded to acknowledge her that she is listening. The mature Kagome sighed; shaking her head to make her words easier on the girl's head then a voice spoke up out of nowhere. "She sure talks a lot, I don't get it still." The feminine voice said. Kagome was shocked to hear her thoughts spoken out loud and the same voice that said before cried out. "That is my thoughts!"

"You thoughts are said out loud if you think too loud, we can hear your thoughts until she is absorbed into your soul. It makes it sound like Naraku's doing but this is how we get your soul reorganize." The mature explained.

Kagome nodded in a more understand matter, the child yawned. Another figure came out of the grimy darkness, her face was warm but she doesn't recognize the miko garb and hair. "I'll explain from here, Kagome-sama." She said in a warm tone.

The mature one nodded, and then hugged herself onto Kagome, disappearing slowly into her body. The child ran up to the person and hugged her legs. She laughed cheerfully, patting on the kid's head. She turns her attention to Kagome, sat down in front of her. It seen the courageous one disappears without a trace, she was dazing to see where did the person go. "Kagome, do you know what is going on? At least know who I am?" The woman in front of her asked.

"No, but who are you?" Kagome blurted out.

"I'm Kikyou." Kikyou smiled.

* * *

Akago felt something stirred inside Kagome's chest, but ignored it. He had complete control over her, or so he thought. He couldn't help but to feel something bad is going to happen to him. Kagome's lifeless brown eyes (Like Kohaku's) staring off at the small horizon they are traveling to.

The purple cloud soon dissipated from the sky, the feather was lowering as well. A castle was in a very far distance that seems like a big huge blur behind the mist. The castle was already inhabited by dozens of guards. Akago begin to speak. "Naraku are we hiding out again? What do we do with guards around here and Inuyasha chasing Kagome." He questioned.

"Kagura will stop Inuyasha, Akago have Kagome kill everyone with Kohaku's assistance of course." Naraku smiled heinously. "We should test our new comrades' attacks or abilities. She is Kikyou reincarnation after, her powers should extend to her level."

Akago nodded. Kagome slowly advance forward, making her way to the castle. Her outfit shifted into a dark purple kimono with a diamonds decorated all over, her obi was black, and her tiara turned to a headband. Kohaku suddenly appear beside her, he was surprise to see her face. _"Isn't she with my sister? Why is she here working for Naraku?"_ Questions zoom around in his head, trying to figure out what is going on.

They were stopped by a group of guards; threaten her and Kohaku away from the castle. When the castle's lord came out to see what is the fuss was about around, when he saw Kagome suddenly he thinks he fell in love. Took her and the boy inside the confound grounds; he was getting edgy and suspicious about the baby that is embrace in her arms and Kohaku the boy who travel with her. He placed them in the guest room, leaving them alone for the scenery.

The room was decorated with dragons, swords, and different wonderful designs. There are three screen doors to get in and out of the room, comfortable white mats were place on the ground, and in the corners were vase with beautiful roses, held by a table that seems that roots or vines enclose around the wooden frame. The rooms' air smells like fresh roses and morning dew.

The lord was talking to someone behind the screen, the shadows of the man moved around, gesturing with their hands, their lips are moving but you can hear only mutters. The lord came out; his face looks peaceful and calm. He has brown eyes, dark brown hair, and wears a dark blue kimono with a yellow obi wrapped around his waist. "Are you married Miss?" The lord asks gently.

Akago tried his best to make a perfect imitation of Kagome's personality; her cheeks turn red and twirl her fingers around still wrapping her arms around the baby. "Well, I'm not married I'm just caring for these kids like they are my own child." Kagome's voice was hoarse but the lord shows no sign of notice.

"_Oh god sends me a blissful gift."_ The lord thought silently, his peaceful demeanor remains.

Kohaku is now puzzled, seeing Kagome's expression took him off guard. Akago smirked at his work, seeing how much information they have.

**

* * *

**

Kagome studied Kikyou, scrutinizing every feature and finally accepted that it is her. While Kagome was examining her, Kikyou lulled the young Kagome into a calm sleep. "Are you done, are you just sit around and let Inuyasha and your friend die?" Kikyou question smoothly, no hint of anger express in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome manage to speak, flinging another question at her.

"This is my soul, it doesn't matter who is it now. Kagome you have to wipe out the hatred in our soul, and to beat Akago in his own game and to wake up." Kikyou stood up, lift the kid against Kagome. Kagome took the kid against her chest, and slowly melted into her body as another piece of her soul enters her body.

"Kikyou you're acting nice." Kagome pointed.

"Of course, my soul is still bitter about the betrayal. As _you_ continue traveling through everything with Inuyasha by your side, I felt content and happy I wish I could change everything." Kikyou raise her hand up to lips, releasing a small chuckle. "I'm acting childish as you are Kagome."

Kagome blushed at the comment, fiddling with her fingers. "So is that why you are nice and… warm?" Kagome hiding her embarrassing cheeks from Kikyou's eyes.

"Why of course Kagome, because of you I feel like myself 50 years ago." Kikyou smiled sweetly. "I love to thank you but it isn't the time to be goofing around, you are a danger to your friends and everyone that is innocent and that will not be good." Kikyou's voice turned serious causing Kagome stop blushing.

"What am I suppose to do?" Kagome ask.

"Kill your hated side and gather enough souls to regain what is yours, I might as well kill your hatred seeing that she take the appearance of your child form." Kikyou turned to leave.

"Wait, please leave it to me!" Kagome pleaded.

Kikyou sighed, knew it is pointless to argue. "Please destroy it or Akago might take over you again."

Kagome nodded and ran into the darkness, to only find a glowing soul sitting; concentrating on something. A pure white glow illuminated from her pale hand, her appearance once again is Kagome with angelic wings on her back and a halo over her head. "Hello!" Kagome squeak happily, which startled the shinnying being.

The glowing angel looked over her shoulder to see Kagome, she smile sweetly. She stopped whatever she was doing and stood up firmly. She was an inch higher than Kagome, she was wearing the green and white school uniform that Kagome usual wears in the feudal era, and she was glowing every corner of her body. "Hello." She bowed gracefully as she greeted Kagome.

"What side are you? You look like an angel version of me." Kagome bowed back.

"Pure, I'm your pure side." She smiled. "I'm trying to purify the jewel that is embedded in your forehead, but the hatred grows every time I try." She explained.

"Do you know where I could find my other souls?" Kagome asked.

The pure being unfolded her wings up, flapping her large wings with a large might. Making feathers falling softly on the ground, she folded her white wings behind her back. "I can't find them but I can tell you how many." She was counting the feathers that fell on the dark ground.

She gathered all the feathers in a big pile; Kagome sat next to the pile and the angelic one sat next to her. "There is 17 pieces soul that shatter from yourself, I see you have courage, memories, child, adult and happy in your current state." She had 5 feathers in her hands, raising them in front of Kagome. They are glowing different colours, yellow, red, dark blue, purple, and orange.

"So there is 12 souls remaining and if you get me you need 11 more, but killing hatred would make 10. These feathers will help you, the ones you have disappear." The 5 feathers started to wither and turn into dust. She held up another feather but it glowing white. "So if they glow then a soul is near, but if it is black colour kill that soul okay." She said softly.

"Kikyou said that she would look me as a child, but I can't really hurt a child." Kagome said with a disappointing voice.

"She is a demon, she is a tricky one so you got to be very cautious when the feather shines black." She reaches down to hug Kagome and vanish in a white glow.

The feather she once seized shrivel up like the other 5 and turn to dust, she place the remaining feathers in her shirt's pocket. She was going to have one hell of a trip.

* * *

Inuyasha dashing from tree to tree at a very fast rate, ignoring the cuts and bruises that the wilderness inflicted on his body, the pain throb for every step he took. The others are catching up the best they can, Inuyasha haven't show any sign he was tired or he is ever giving up. He kept moving by remembering that Kagome is in danger and he isn't going to give up not yet, and now that he lost her scent he try following his instinct.

A flash of white crescent shaped blades attacks directly at Inuyasha, he barely dodged the attacks that headed towards him because he was worried about Kagome's safety. His legs nipped by Kagura's unexpected attack, his arms are slash adding more to injuries. "Hello." Kagura greeted from far end of the large tree.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha wielded his Tetsusaiga in his hands.

"Naraku send her to slaughter the people of the castle near here, I was ordered to stop you but I'm not. You can ahead if you like." Kagura wave her fan slightly, a gentle breeze blow across them.

"This got to be a trick, you are Naraku's incarnation after all." Miroku said.

"Fine believe what you want, I'm not going to stop you though." Kagura tapped her fan against her chest, waiting patiently.

"Kagura, can you lead us there?" Lily asked the enemy.

Kagura grinned; she plucks out a feather from her black hair. A wind vortex surrounds her body, having a feather underneath her. She drifts off from the group, leading them directly at Naraku.

_Can we stop?_

Akago was getting exhausted for trying to keep the girl's composure up and having a fair interesting conversation. "Please I'm very tired, may I sleep in your palace with Kohaku and Akago. Please." Kagome pleaded, with a sleeping baby in her arms.

The lord nodded and commanded his servants to set up a room for Kagome, Kohaku and Akago. When they entered the dim room, Kagome's face changes back to her emotionless behaviour. "We should be attacking tonight, I'll be resting here for now. So Kohaku you have to kill everyone with Kagome. I'll keep my control on her now but hurry up." Akago close his eyes afterwards.

Kagome gently laid him under a blanket, left with Kohaku. The Saimyoushou followed after them, as they walked, one of the servants notice them leaving the room. "Miss you should be in bed, that t… there is demons behind you!" The servant shrieked, pointing at the Saimyoushou behind them.

Kohaku brought up his chain sickle, slashing the servant's chest. More footsteps came to their direction, when they got there. They saw a girl's body lying on the wood floor with her blood spreading, and then notice the blood that dripped from Kohaku's blades. "You are going to pay with this." The soldier charged at them with his sword in his hand.

Kagome reacted, shooting three arrows at incredible speed. Three of purple light killed all the soldiers and servants. Kagome touched the walls, making their shadow peel off the wall and come to life. Kohaku's shadow ran at the right side of the hallway and Kagome's shadow moved left. Kagome moving forward in the middle, Kohaku followed.

Screams echoed all over the place, swords and arrows rip through the air. Kagome blasts through the door about to enter the lord's room, but seeing the lord with his sword making them come to a sudden halt. Kagome ran up to him, with tears brimmed in her eyes. Kohaku watch the scene when Kagome hugged the lord. _"Now you have to kill him."_ Naraku's voice spoke in his mind.

Kohaku's body was moving on its own. _"No please don't do this."_ He pleaded, but his body refused to obey him. The light of the shard on his back pulsed, he hoisted up his weapon over his head. He threw the weapon at the lord; he twirled around and has Kagome as a shield to block the attack. When the weapon hit, it hit Kagome's and the lord's stomach. The lord was bleeding but Kagome turned into paper when she was hit. A shape of a person with its shoulder cut.

"So you have killed the shikigami now have you." An eerie voice said from the doorway.

There in the doorway was Kagome wearing the one that Naraku had made her wear holding Akago, the lord clutched his stomach as the blood flow. "So that thing can talk?" The lord said in a bewildered voice.

Akago laughed. "Look who talking, well thanks for the information. Now I will be off." Kagome turned to leave when a cry was heard. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha crashed down from the ceiling, looking back to Kagome and the lord. _"Oh no I'm too late."_ Inuyasha said, kicking himself mentally. "Don't worry, Kagome haven't kill anyone…yet." Akago chuckled at his amusement.

"You bastard." Inuyasha growled. "Kagome you can snap out of this, you have done this a lot times."

"She is under my control that she can't-" Akago stopped when he felt something stirring in her chest again. Soon he felt her mind and soul in her body, light flash into her eyes.

"_Oh no, what happen here! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"_ Kagome screamed for Inuyasha, Akago snickered.

"I see you're still alive. Your soul was shattered so you can't be alive ever again, but you regain pieces of it and put them together. Tell me how did you live, surely you will die anyways." Kagome eyes widened. "You are just a pieces of your own broken souls." Akago smirked.

"Kagome are you there, snapped out of it!" Inuyasha shouted, he ran towards Kagome but she never took notice that he was even there.

"She can hear my voice only, now sleep Kagome, sleep." Akago grinned when Kagome's eye are slowly closing.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha gotten faster but her eyes closed, revealing her lifeless brown eyes. Then a barrier erected over them, lifting them away from Inuyasha. "Farewell Inuyasha, you will die next time we meet." Kagome's voice was overlapped with Akago's.

"There are two jewel shards coming this way." Kagome suddenly said, pointing the direction.

Inuyasha sniffed in the air, growling knowing that Kouga is checking with 'his woman'. A white tornado rush through the forest, arrive in the scene of the crime. "Kagome what are you doing with that thing?" Kouga asked.

A shadow attacked Kouga, it seem to be Kagome's. Akago jumped out her arms, hovering next to Kagome. Kagome prepared her arrow to aim at Kouga and releasing a purple light, when a blue light thrust between the arrow and Kouga. The arrows dispelled one another; turn to see silhouette with a black mask over her face.

**

* * *

**

The others were fighting off Naraku, while Inuyasha tries to get Kagome back. They tried everything but cannot kill Naraku. "Can't see it is pointless." Naraku laughed, mocking them every time they made a move.

No many times they slash up his body and cut his head, he keeps reviving himself. But it gets worst; the miasma starts to spread around, killing trees and animals.

_

* * *

_

Kagome got up from her restless sleep; her memories are foggy at the moment trying to remember the event. Then her shirt started to glow lime green, she pulled out a feather that glows green and an arrow brought her down. She can't see the person who shot at her, but she knew she was nailed on the cold ground by an arrow. "Trespasser will be shot, don't move or struggle and I won't hurt you okay." A feminine voice warned, feeling the sharp point of the arrow near her neck.

It was…

* * *

A/N: I have a big writer block so it too long to get this story finish. I just finished watching 157; I love that episode well kinda. The episodes kept me thinking for a plot, and I finally can watch Bleach. Sorry for this problem, I'm very slow at updating but your reviews brighten my day. Thanks Don't you hate cliffhangers though. Also Kagome's struggling is only the beginning. Next one is called: 'Information' 


	6. Conflict

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: None at all.

* * *

**Sweet Love and Painful Betrayal **

**Chapter 6: Conflict**

The arrow was close enough to pierce her skin; if she gulps the sharp end could cut her throat. Pulling her string back so far could loosen her hold; she could accidentally kill her. Kagome stopped struggling, feeling her body's heart beating at a very slow rate. "Now what do you want here?" She questioned in a brave tone, pulling the arrow far enough for Kagome to speak.

"I'm here to gather my soul, so I can save my friends." Kagome choked, catching her breath after not breathing for at least 50 seconds.

The Kagome got off of her, her face seem to soften a lot. Placing the arrow back in its quiver, the feather continues to glow bright green. There was a strange writing on the feathers. Recognizing the character, Kagome pronounce the words slowly. "Pro-tect-ion? So your protection?" Kagome looked from the feather at the other Kagome.

"Protecting for everything that seems everything to you." She smiled.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Kagome is completely puzzled; it sounds more like a riddle.

"Sorry, but Kikyou-sama said not to tell you. It is for you to figure out." She answered, remember the stern words that Kikyou said.

Kagome is now dumbfounded; she now knows that Kikyou is pulling the strings. _"But what does it mean?"_ Kagome kept reciting the riddle over in her head over and over.

Then a jolt hit her body, feeling a new strength entered in her. Soon the bright green colour feather started to fade into dust. Kagome dust herself off and continues moving through the darkness.

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?" Akago said to the shady person over at the trees.

The white cloth person didn't reply, she pulled out another arrow prepare to strike down Kagome and the barrier. Two children appeared next to her, glowing an eerie yellow colour. One was wearing pale blue with pink flower patterns kimono, and has pale blue pom-poms on her hair.

The other one wears yellow with strange leaf patterns, her hair is pull back into a ponytail. "Hello Kagome and Akago, we are simply asking somewhat of our interest, so please answer this question. What is your purpose?" The child wearing blue asked.

"To find the shards of course, to taint it in the process for our own purpose." Akago answered.

"And you Kagome-sama?" The yellow one spoke.

"She is a puppet, she can't speak without my permission. Her soul is banish and her heart is mine to control." Akago smirked.

"She didn't ask you." The blue one replied emotionless.

"Must I repeat this pointless discussion." Akago was going to continue his sentence when he felt a pulse.

The light entered her eyes, and the jewel was turning pink. _"To protect my friends and Inuyasha!."_ Kagome's word wasn't spoken but the children heard it clearly.

"Pathetic attempt, humans are fragile. But this one is the most stubborn one of them all." Akago's dark purple aura flared, making the shard black and her eyes reverted to its lifeless form. "But we will meet again Inuyasha." Then they flew out of sight.

"Lets go Hijiri-sama." The girl with the ponytail helped the masked person up on her horse. Placing her glove hands on the reins.

Inuyasha jumped out of the building, landing in front of the white horse. He narrow his golden eyes to look behind the black mask, didn't success. "Are you Kikyou?" He walked closer towards her, she didn't move nor did the kids. They kept their hands in their sleeve, proceeding to stare at him.

"Kikyou, you mean that dead woman that died from Naraku's hands?" Kouga sudden said. Everyone seem to forget he even exist, they looked at his confuse face. Inuyasha was first to react. "What do you know wolf." Inuyasha pounded his head.

"Tell me why is she called Hijijo whatever she was named." Kouga snarled Inuyasha's face with his fist, fighting over who is right and who is wrong.

When the fight was over, Kouga fled and Inuyasha is cursing under his breath how cowardly the wolf acted. Soon become aware of that he was the only one around, he rush in aid of his friends.

_

* * *

_

Kagome wandered the complete darkness, tripping over random things. "Ow, what am I tripping over anyways?" Kagome rubbed her head, the silent chamber slowly picked up the wind. Blowing gently against her face, then she notices a torn over her left shoulder.

"How are this things happening?" Kagome checked over her ripped fabric, a sharp pain shot throughout her body, feeling her stomach twisted in agony.

Kagome kneeled over, clutching her chest. The red ribbon slipped in her grasp, the red cloth was stained by dried blood. Her eyes widened, lifting herself from the hollow ground. As she brought herself off the floor, an exploding pound against her weak head. _"Where is this pain coming from?"_ Kagome thought, slapping the invisible foot off.

"Jealous, pain from your earliest times with Inuyasha." A cold, emotionless voice answered her unspoken question. "Your heart bleeds, the scar that you have over your love."

Kagome looked up to see a child with emotionless eyes glaring at her, with another child in her arms. The girl dressed in a strange kimono, her hair is tied back like Kikyou's, and her eyes were black, no colour or life. The kimono design has snake and dragon, holding someone in their binding. The person was vaguely familiar, he wore a red haori, had doggy ears on top of his head, and long slick silvery hair. _Inuyahsa._

She was holding an eerie baby-like in her arms, leering at her with his pale purple eyes. A grin arose on his pale lips. Kagome felt like an arrow pierce through her back, her heart coiled into a knot. "I found the little trouble maker." He said with amusement in his icy tone.

Kagome's blood trickles down from her lips to her chin, holding the arrow from her quiver firmly. "And I found my problem." Kagome charged with the arrow in her hand, strike down to hit the girl. She felt the blow as she wounded the emotionless girl, more blood spilled everywhere on the floor.

The baby laughed coldly, the girl's wound reform into it originally was before. "It is useless, there is no weakness for this girl. You only hurting yourself." He explained.

Kagome looked around hastily, searching for a weapon or something to help her. She reached down in her skirt pocket, to pull out feathers with one glowing black. An idea sprung up, putting away all the feathers but one in her pocket. Praying it works, she bend the feather a bit, seeing her hateful side recoiled, hope popped into her eyes until a laugh echoed in the dark chamber. "Just playing with you." The baby remarked, sending another wave of his laughter again. "You should have seen your face, hope and then horrific fear. Like I said before, she doesn't have a weakness."

Kagome position her hands like she was holding a bow and ready to fire, pink dust swirled around her hands to form into a bow and arrow. Her pink-blue aura spread over the room, Kagome rise slowly steadying the arrow at the baby. _"I think I just figure out the riddle! If I focus on what I want to protect, I have to give it all. I need to protect my soul, my friends, and Inuyasha!"_

The energy warped around the emotionless child version of Kagome and the eerie baby, fought against the purifying powers of Kagome's. A dark flash sprung from them, melting the aura away from them. It eventually turning pink as it continues fighting. _"What is your purpose?"_ A message ran through Kagome's mind, a bright yellow light blinded her eyes.

Time seem to stop. Kagome couldn't move her body, she saw two children in front of her. _"To protect my friends and Inuyasha!"_ Kagome answer passionately, hoping her words could reach them.

They nodded walking away, the scene turn back to the eternal darkness. But the 'Kagome' and the baby disappeared, she notice the feather she bent was lying on the floor. She hesitated before picking the soft feather into her pocket, strolling around the dark room.

_

* * *

_

Akago was sweating hard, glaring at Kagome's blank eyes. Kagura watched with amusement as they soar over the mountains. It took all his will from sweating in front of his enemies; Kagome was going to kill him if it wasn't for _them_. "Embrace me tighter." Akago ordered he was weak to command her through thoughts.

Kagome pulled him closer to her chest; Akago shut his eyes to sleep quietly. Thinking briefly of the problem he is dealing with, he needed the girl to get the final shard but what limits does he need to do before she release her unbelievable powers again. He opens his eyes to gaze at where the black shard was placed. "Kagura, we need to land soon. I feel I need a talk with Naraku." Akago demanded, reaching his small hand over to the bony tiara.

The tiara wrapped around his fingers, jerking his hand away. _"So is that why Naraku place a demon over her head?"_ Akago narrowed his small eyes at the tiara.

He began to relax, listening the slow steady beating heart of Kagome's. The feather landed softly of the cold dirt. Before moving, Akago whispered softly to the Saimyoushou. Kagome walked off the feather, heading off another direction. The baby smirked as they were reaching toward a cave. _"This plan should be very successful."_ He thought, waiting for someone arrival.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the story, I figure if I want to update faster, I have to do this. You will never know. This is all between Akago and Kagome mostly; the next chapter will be more interesting. Sorry about the title, it should be coming in the next two chapters. I planned this part had to be long, but my poor simple-minded brain couldn't think of one. So I plan to put it in the next two chapters. 


	7. Death

Disclaimer: Never own Inuyasha or Lily.

A/N: I love to acknowledge the people who review this story! Most of your reviews when I look back at them, make me don't want to disappoint you so I'll try to update faster. I'm on my March Break, so I have a lot of time to update this story (and my other ones). This is my first story that has 1000 hits!

* * *

**Sweet Love and Painful Betrayal **

**Chapter 7: Death**

Inuyasha arrived as Naraku fled, he examine the entire battlefield. There was a large amount of blood scattered across the land; most of the injuries were scorch marks and large cuts. His lips turned into a snarl, his throat being to growl very lowly. He scoop up his Tetsusaiga over his head, ready to swipe down. "WIND SCAR!" Burst of light tearing through the purple miasma.

The cloud dissipated. Inuyasha rushed toward his friends, checking Miroku first. Miroku's wind tunnel was horribly damaged, his right hand turning almost to a purplish colour. _"He sucked the poisonous insects again."_ Inuyasha lug his poisoned friend over his shoulder; steady his weight as he walked over to the next patient.

He kneeled next to Sango, placing Miroku carefully by her side. He turns her head to check for any harmful injuries. After scanning her visible skin for any serious damage, he continued survey for any harm. He went to help Kirara, picking up the weak demon in his arms. She has large gash on her side; her soft yellow fur was soaked from bleeding too heavily. He had torn the handkerchief into small fabric to wrap the slashed area, to stop the flowing.

Putting Kirara next to her master, he went to check up Shippo. Suddenly, a shift of movement came from the other direction, Inuyasha's hand instantly landed on the hilt, growling cautiously. Lily's body seems to been melted away, her body was in the most critical condition he had ever seen. Inuyasha went back at checking Shippo. She drew closer to Miroku, holding a bottle containing a red liquid. She slightly open his mouth enough to pour the fluid into his mouth, closing it and rubbing his throat until he swallow it.

His hand slowly turned pale and his face gradually relaxed. Inuyasha finished analyzing Shippo, he setting him down next to Kirara. He sat next to Lily, staring at her at her body. "What happen to you?" Inuyasha asked, watching her mixing herbs.

"I was injected by the miasma." Lily answered, grounding each individual herb.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Naraku's poison take time to spread within a demon, pain cause them to weaken and quicken the process. That is why I use painkillers, but they only last a few hours though." She took the cloth that Inuyasha covered Kirara with and rubbed the green ointment over the bandage. She rewrapped it on Kirara softly, she hissed in pain and soon fell asleep.

"Feh, I knew you were prepared. Why didn't you provide them one?" Inuyasha questioned, putting his hands into his sleeves.

Lily sighed; she is done treating the four. "Because it could kill them." Lily saw the surprise expression on Inuyasha's face, she continue before Inuyasha had a choice. "It is a method used by people that want to die a painless death, I don't know any other method that can get rid of pain. So I use this one."

"Why hell did you do that, we still need more information from you still!" Inuyasha shouted, not very loud enough to wake the others.

Lily didn't see any point for not telling him. "His poison can only be purified, I'm not a priestess Inuyasha. Seeing that death is my only option." Lily explained, pulling out the ingredients from her patch. Inuyasha sulked around, worried about Kagome's safety and how are they going to get closer to Naraku when Lily is dead.

_

* * *

_

Kagome was just sitting on the dark surrounding, watching most of her funniest moments in the feudal era that had happened on the screen in front of her. Chuckling most of the parts, she haven't noticing the footstep that drew closer towards her. Her skirt glowed a bright pink colour, her memories vanish from the screen.

There was girl with long pink dress; her eyes were blue as the sea, white gloves on her hand to her elbow, and she wore a pink veil over her mouth. Kagome slowly lift herself off the ground, looking at the feather and the other 'Kagome'. She frowned at her, as the 'Kagome' waved at her. "Let me guess, you're love right?" Not bother to read the characters on the feather.

"That is right! How did you know?" She jumped up and down; she acted more like a child than a teenager. _"Do I always act so stupid like that?" _Kagome watched in astonishment as she continue to jumping around.

When she was finished, she took a deep breath. Kagome was about to speak, and then she went back jumping. _"Am I sure she is 'love'? She is way too hyper."_ Kagome looked over the feather, the characters write out 'Energy'. _"I have that large amount of energy? Wow, now I'm starting to doubt myself."_

She was down again, Kagome quickly use this time for discussion. "Can you calm down please, I think I have a headache." Kagome touch her forehead, feeling it heat up a bit. "Tell me, do you have a riddle?"

The hyper active Kagome pondered, she smiled. "Yes I do. Focus forward, calm mind. I don't really remember all of it." She jumped onto Kagome, causing her to stumble back.

She was back up, feeling a burst of her power spread forth through her body. She felt like running for miles, well she isn't, she resume her search of her darker side and souls. _"7 more to go."_ She thought her pace got slower until it was smooth walk.

She pulled out all eight feathers, hoping that one of them glows. Surprised, that two feathers were glowing two different colours. One shined red, the other one was brown. Kagome scanned the empty area, hoping to see two of hers. "I could have sworn that the real Kagome said my name not once but twice! I mean Thought never speaks unless the real Kagome thinks really loud." An annoying screech shouted out, echoing the walls.

"True, but Thought has a mind of her own. She could be playing tricks on you." A dull voice said.

"No, I know it is the real Kagome. I knew she loves me!" A squeal squeaked out.

"Please don't put that imagination of yours too far, it isn't a really healthy doing that." The monotone voice answered.

Kagome drew closer, watching the two carefully. One has dozen different colours of red for her uniform, heart-like earrings, pink eyeliner, and her eyes were bright grey-blue colour.

The other one had oval glasses, her eyes were dull brown, the uniform is grey, she carries a book in her left arm, and she has a backpack on her back. Kagome slap herself. _"Why do I have crazy souls too?"_ Kagome leaped out her hiding spot, glaring at the two souls before her.

"Oh Kagome-" She was cut off immediately with a book.

"Shut up, we have to give her the riddle after she figure out what we are." The bookworm Kagome, push the glasses up, not letting slip down.

Kagome read the feathers, "You are Knowledge and you are Love." She read out loud, glancing at them once again.

"Analyze the enemies, the quicker you do it, the better chance of winning." 'Knowledge' pronouncing her words properly. "Release, claim what is yours." 'Love' was bonked again. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't say it right!"

"Sorry Miss Smartypants, but I want a hug!"

"Oh no, not until you say it correctly!"

The two were fighting, Kagome mentally smack herself. _"This is stupid, and they call me immature."_ A pink light zoom through the dark light, Kagome reacted quickly, having her bow in her hands and arrow pull back. The attack was no threat; it was able to separate the two from fighting each other.

"Can I get this over with? Time is running out!" Kagome cried out, shooting daggers at the two.

**

* * *

**

Naraku was having a serious conversation with his heart, not liking his idea at all. His crimson eyes narrowed, seeking answer from the violet-eyed baby. "Why must I agree to these terms?" Naraku asked coldly.

Akago smirked, releasing his grip from Kagome's shirt. "Of course the girl will regain conscious, and we would never get the last shard. So we have to boost my power, she nearly killed me the last time. Even now, her soul is seeping through to be free." Akago explained.

"Only a couple of shards." Naraku respond, chipping the large jewel that mystically appeared in his hands.

Naraku push the two shards into the tiara, he peered over his shoulder. "I'll let you go on your work, I have other business to attend to." After he said that, he had flown away in the miasma.

"_Thanks Naraku, that is all I need from you. Now to move further in my plans."_ Akago thought, grinning evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha came back to see his friends awake, prepare to go off. Their wounds are bandaged, drinking potions to ease the pain a little. They look almost healthy but still in pain. "Lily, you are pretty smart with potions." Shippo complimented.

Lily merely smiled at the comment. Inuyasha came behind them, folding his arms. "Lets get going." Inuyasha walked steadily ahead of them, tapping his foot in irration.

"Inuyasha, let them rest, they body will be sore if they continue." Lily warned, renewing the bandage on Kirara.

"Keh, you seem fine enough, lets go." Inuyasha took a peek at them.

Lily opened her mouth, and then closed it. There is no way to change Inuyasha's thickheaded mind. Miroku place his hand on her shoulder, confirming that they're going. She followed after them, Inuyasha leading them around the area. They had a few stops to change bandages.

As they resume their search, Inuyasha started to sniff in the air. He took his fighting stance instantly, growling at the unexpected person. There a man with beautiful white hair, his cold golden eyes stared at Inuyasha, and two swords were safely put next to his side. A small green imp was beside him, with his yellow eyes glaring at them.

The western lord scan the group, his eyes went back to Inuyasha. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha grumbled, grabbing the hilt tightly.

"I'm here tracking Naraku's scent." Sesshomaru answered coldly, his golden eyes gazed at Lily.

"Naraku got away, now get out of the way!" Inuyasha took his free hand, warning Sesshomaru not to get close.

"Show Sesshomaru some respect Half-breed!" The green imp squawked, waving his two-headed staff.

"Why you-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a soft 'thump' behind him, he looked behind them.

Lily was on the ground, lying on the soft grass. Blood seeps through from the corner of her lips, her eyes were lifeless. Soon the wind blew across her body, her body disintegrate into ashes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry folks if you like Lily, I'm sorry. But when –Spoiler- was injected with the miasma, she died shortly after. The next chapter might blow you away, this came out a little disappointing… I'll give you a little info, since I love you viewers and reviewers. It will contain a little of a spoiler of episode 144 and 157, but I'm changing it around to a non-spoiler so the outcome is different. This title reminds me of FMA second last episode. Hakudoshi is coming next chapter! 

Also, before I forget. Feel free to express yourself! Question, correction, or any improvements you can say. I'm not evil demented person, bend on world destruction. That's Jack, crazy fellow. I love anything (Well mostly), of course, I'm always in a good mood (again mostly). Thanks guys! ;)


End file.
